Atypical: Here's to Never Growing Up
by AshleyDaughterofApollo
Summary: It's a new school year for the gang, but how can they survive it without so many memories of their horrible summer vacation. Plus, they have even more problems and drama than ever. Mix in kidnapping, arguments, Family drama, friendship, romance, and one hell of a stalker. Things are bound to explode again. Sequel to A Typical Cliché High School Love Story.
1. It's Time

"Percy…" Percy felt a slight pressure on his lips and he didn't want to get up. He felt a light brush of air on his neck which was tingling.

"Get up Seaweed Brain" his girlfriend laughed. Percy smiled with his eyes closed, but rolled over refusing to get up. He reached out and pulled on Annabeth's waist making her tumble on him. Annabeth giggled, which she thought was becoming less unusually based on how much she was usually around him. He was changing her in good ways.

Annabeth's hair tickled his face. "Come on Seaweed Brain, we're going to be late for school" Percy rolled his now open eyes.

"No! School schmule" he complained. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him as he smirked.

"It's the first day of senior year, I'm not going to be late" she said. Annabeth tried to get off of him but he tightened his grasp around him.

"Fine, but I want to kiss you first" Annabeth scrunched up her nose which Percy thought made her look very cute.

"Nah, you have morning breath" Percy chuckled. He reached over to his nightstand and plucked up a small bottle. He sprayed the breath spray in his mouth and grinned.

"There! That should do it!" Percy pulled Annabeth's head to his and kissed her. She returned the kiss eagerly and caresses his face lightly. She pulled away leaning her forehead against his.

"Now get up" she whispered before pecking his cheek and getting up. Percy sat up as Annabeth walked away from his bed. She was dressed a bit differently for the warm first day of school. She was wearing a loose light grey tank top, dark wash denim capris and gladiator sandals. Her hair was out of its usual curly pony-tail, in fact it wasn't even curly at all. She must have washed it and blow-dried it because it was straight and slightly curled at the ends.

"I like your curls better" he replied. Annabeth left the room.

"I'll be in the lounge, there are bagels!" she called out closing his door. Percy sighed. Everyone was in the lounge every morning and afternoon since they got it. Especially after the incident. No one wants to go anywhere anymore. Everyone usually just sits around and waits for something to happen.

Percy sighed. He wasn't ready for the first day of school. In fact, none of them were. They didn't want to go without her because it wouldn't have seemed right. There were eight people in their own circle of friends. Plus there are the additions like Reyna, officially, and the new girl. But the circle was seven, and that was heart wrenching, especially the way it broke.

Percy got out of bed and decided that slouching all day and every day in his bed or hung up on grief wouldn't help anything. Annabeth might have looked calm but Percy knew she was still freaking out.

He threw on a white t-shirt and jeans that went up to his ankles with converse after showering. Simple and light for a first day. He brushed his teeth and came out of his bathroom feeling fresh. He came out of his room to see his mother asleep by the kitchen table. Her laptop had its screen saver on.

"Mom?" he called to her. She must have been writing her latest novel. She was getting popular in children's fiction and he was proud of her. Sally lifted her head slowly and groggy from her sleep. She looked at him and put her face in her hand.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry I overslept. I didn't wake you". Percy smiled at his mother. He was fine with the way he woke.

"It's alright mom, Annabeth woke me up" His mother nodded her head and rose up to walk in the kitchen. She began preparing herself tea.

"Paul left already?" he asked.

"I was awake when he left an hour ago. He had to be there early for the new students" Percy nodded and picked up his bag.

"Okay, we'll I'll be going now. Bye mom, Love you!" he called as he walked out the door.

"Have a good first day, sweetie!" Percy walked around to the other side of the apartment building. He took out a bronze key and unlocked the door. He didn't like going into the lounge very much lately because of how much everything reminded him of his friend, but the best was to heal was to move on. Everyone was beginning to understand that, all except for one. How could have everything gone so bad during their summer vacation that this had to happen? Maybe going back in time every single minute was holding them all back.

"_Summertime!" Percy shouted running out of the school with Annabeth on his back. _

"_It's our vacation!" she yelled back to the clouds. Thalia came out of the building looking at the pair. _

"_Are you going to dance too? Since you both are in the mood for a high school musical?" _

_Nico put his arm around Thalia and kissed her cheek. _

"_I agree, next thing I know, Percy's up on the tables singing about the status quo" Ashley and Leo walked out of the school to match their pace. _

"_But he does sing," Ashley replied, "and by that he already broke the status quo" Leo laughed and lifted his hand in the air in a cup form._

"_Here's to Breaking Stereotypes!" he yelled in mock defiance. Piper put her hand up to match Leo's as she and Jason caught up to them. _

"_Bottoms Up!" she screamed and fake drank the fake cup. Jason took her hand mockingly and turned her wrist as if she was pouring the drink out of the cup. _

"_Nope! Nope! You're not getting drunk on the first day of vacation!" Percy walked over to Jason and patted him on the shoulder. _

"_Come on, Jase!" Percy mockingly pleaded. "Live a little!" Jason frowned and crossed his arms. _

"_I know how to live". Piper kissed his cheek. _

"_It's alright Sparky, I know you know how to live" Jason grinned at his girlfriend before kissing her. Leo gagged. _

"_Okay, I sensed a double entendre there" he stuck his tongue out of his mouth for emphasis. Piper made a face. _

"_Is everything a double entendre with you?" Annabeth asked. Leo shrugged. _

"_Pretty much". Percy stopped walking. _

"_Wait!" he said. Annabeth was on his back so she couldn't move either. "Where exactly are we going?" Nico stopped too and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _

"_To the lounge?" he replied cautiously. Percy shook his head. _

"_Just to the lounge? To do what? What is the best thing to do on the very last day on school?" he asked. Percy watched them as they thought about. Thalia grinned and they all slowly got it, miraculously at the same time. _

"_Beach day!" they all screamed simultaneously._

"_Last ones at the lounge pay for food and drinks!" Thalia shouted. Ashley immediately protested. _

"_No fair! You, Jason, and Percy have the advantage. You live in the same building!" Percy smirked. _

"_Move fast!" _

_They headed to Jason, Leo, and Nico's cars. The plan was for everyone to meet up at the lounge within the next hour. Jason drove himself, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth. He drove Annabeth home first and waited on her to grab her things before taking them back to the building._

_Annabeth got dressed in the lounge being the first ones. She was wearing a grey bikini, showing off her athletic muscle, with white flip-flops. She put on shorts over the bikini and a tank top as well. She carried a towel, and extra clothes. Percy ran up and got all his beach necessities. He changed into his green swimming trunks with his sneakers and a white t-shirt. He carried a bag with a towel, beach ball, a beach umbrella, and a small stereo. _

_Jason and Thalia breezed around each other as they got dressed. Jason put on a white tank and blue trunks. He had on his sunglasses and a towel around his neck. Thalia dug around in her dresser for her favorite black strapless bikini and flip-flops. She put on black shorts over the bottoms and left her upper body in the bikini top. _

_Leo drove home quickly, nearly running a red light. As soon as he parked, the three ran out of the car and into the building. They didn't even wait for the elevator and charged up the steps. Ashley quickly opened the door and ran inside. _

"_Just grab your things and change at the lounge!" Piper shrieked as she ran in her room. She rummaged through her drawers for a swimsuit. Piper grabbed a purple one piece that had a split down the center showing off her toned stomach. She groaned. Her mother designed it for her, but she needed something fast so she plucked it up anyway. She tossed a towel in a bag along with a magazine, a beach chair, and an umbrella. She ran back out the apartment building to wait for Leo and Ashley in the car. _

_Leo picked up the first red trunks he saw along with a towel and a large cooler. Ashley grabbed the first beach towel she found in the back of her closet. She pulled a gold bikini out and tossed it in her bag. She found a white loose tank dress to wear over it and she put it in the bag too. She found her sunglasses and was ready to go until her phone buzzed. Uh-oh. _

"_Leo!" she cried frantically. She picked up her phone. Leo was about to step out the door until she pointed to it and ran over to the couch. She put on her "reading glasses" and her hair in a messy bun. Leo put a bunch of chemistry books in front of her. _

"_Okay! I'm answering!" she said before answering the Face time call. "Dad," she greeted. Apollo was on the face time and he looked like he was at a local hospital. _

"_Ashley. I'm just checking in on your studying. How _is_ the studying going?" Apollo usually checked once every couple of days to see if she was doing her "work". Ashley ignored the fact that there were plenty of other questions he could have asked like, "How was the last freaking day of sophomore year?" Leo was waiting patiently by the door for her. _

"_It's going okay dad, just studying" she looked down at the book, "how to balance the… elements". Ashley never read these books a day in her life. She never took chemistry because she wasn't interested. She stuck to Earth Science. _

"_Oh, well I'm just letting you know that I'll be stopping by next week. Maybe we can go to a movie or something?" Apollo put rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Was it so hard to bond with your child? Apparently. The only reason their relationship has gotten better was because she was studying, she quit performing, and she supposedly stopped dating Leo a week after they started. #Lies. _

_Ever since the lounge was made, Ashley has been focused on music non-stop. She was very successful for her age. She helped artists write lyrics and she was made plenty for it. The label was even thinking about giving her a contract, so she's been working harder than ever. She wasn't at the celebrity level, but she was known by now most stars as the youngest best songwriter. Not to be arrogant. She was surprised her dad didn't find out yet, and she was scared of his reaction if he did. _

"_Sure dad" _

"_Well, I'll let you get back to the studying. Later" Ashley waved to the camera and sighed leaning back on the couch. _

"_Come on!" Leo snapped her out of her it and she grabbed her bag and left the building quickly. _

Percy walked in the lounge to see Thalia, Jason, and Annabeth eating bagels.

"Hey" Jason waved to him as he tossed Percy a bagel. Percy caught and bit into it.

"What time is it?" he asked. Thalia checked her phone for the time.

"7:40" she said standing up. "Let's go!" Thalia led the way to Jason's car. Thalia hopped in shot gun, while Percy and Annabeth sat in the back and Jason drove. Thalia turned the radio on and looked for a good station. She sighed before turning it off.

Percy looked out the window. The sky was pale as it was covered by cumulus clouds. He should have brought an umbrella. The weather matched their moods perfectly.

"It doesn't feel right. First day of senior year for us, and first day of junior year for them. It doesn't feel right to continue on without her" Thalia huffed. "I wish we knew where she was" Jason gripped the steering wheel. His eyes were distracted.

"I know" he said. He pulled into the parking lot of Goode High and they all got out of the car. They walked up to the front door and passed the main office while dodging incoming freshmen and lost transfer students. Percy knew his homeroom and schedule already since it was sent out in the mail. Their lockers were the same and all the old ones seniors had cleared out, where given to the freshmen.

Senior Year. Percy was worried about where he would go after the year is over. IT was September and in the blink of an eye, it would be January, then he'll wake up and it would be graduation. The school year flies by but Percy wanted it to go slow. He wasn't ready to take on the responsibility of college yet. He didn't even know where he wanted to go, nor did he know what he wanted to major.

Everyone else had some type of idea already. Annabeth of course, she wanted to be an architect. Jason wanted to be a pilot and fly. Piper either wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps and be a designer or a lawyer since she's a good debater. Ashley had performing in the bag. Leo wants his own auto shop, and Nico wanted to take over his father's business chain of cemeteries. Percy didn't know what he wanted exactly.

Percy looked down the hall to where Rachel's locker was. It was being occupied by a freshman. Rachel changed schools at the end of the year. Her parents sent her to Clarion Academy, a school where one of his new friends, Meg, used to attend. Percy couldn't say he didn't miss her. He wasn't angry at her anymore. He was pretty forgiving, but he never saw her again after the accident to tell her that.

His schedule was almost the same except for his Academics.

Pd. 1: Physics

Pd. 2: English

Pd. 3: Economics

Pd. 4: Trig

Pd. 5: Lunch

Pd. 6: Latin

Pd. 7: P.E.

Pd. 8: Music

Annabeth looked over his shoulder. "Looks like we have the same schedule except for first and last period" Percy looked at his girlfriend's schedule. She had first period Music and last period Physics.

"That's okay, we see each other in between" he said kissing her.

"No P.D.A.! Next time, it's detention!" Percy rolled his eyes. A man with a suit on (Percy could see the loud leopard print underneath). He was staring daggers at the two of them.

"I'm guessing that's our new principal" Percy whispered to her. Annabeth nodded. The school sent out emails to all parents to notify them of the new principal. Their old principal was apparently fired.

"He seems strict" Annabeth considered. Percy shook his head.

"We can handle him". Percy looked up to see Jason and Piper walking down the hall hand and hand. Some freshmen ran up to her. Percy thought he saw autograph books in their hands. Piper smiled uncomfortably and denied them all as Jason pulled her along as if he were her bodyguard. Piper looked tired and had bags under her eyes.

She had a new job since the summer since she seriously needed the money. Her dad refused to help her in anyway ever since the incident when her and Jason visited them in Paris. A lot has happened during the summer.

"_Okay that was no fair! We had an emergency!" Leo pleaded to them. Percy laughed. _

"_You three were the last ones! You had to buy food and drinks!" _

"_But my dad called again" Ashley complained lying down on her towel as Leo put sunscreen on her back. Thalia face palmed. _

"_Your dad is seriously irking my nerves. Why can't you just put your foot down with him?" Thalia asked. She pulled a can of Pepsi out of the cooler and took a long sip of it. Ashley huffed. _

"_Do you want me to move across the country?" she asked sarcastically. Thalia mockingly thought about it. _

"_Yes actually" she said. Ashley smirked. _

"_Well, I'm not going anywhere" she grinned before closing her eyes. Jason stood up. _

"_Let's get in the water" he said. Thalia stood up along with Piper, Percy, Leo, and Nico. Annabeth took Piper's seat in her chair underneath her umbrella. She pulled out her book. _

"_Come on, Wise Girl!" Percy said. Annabeth looked up from her book exasperated. _

"_No! I'm not getting in" she said. _

"_Me neither" Ashley said as she lay back down on her stomach. Leo grinned evilly as he headed towards the water with the others. When he came back, with a pail of water, he tossed it all on Ashley. She jumped up. _

"_Leo!" she glowered at him. Thalia burst out in hysterics. Leo ran in another direction while Ashley chased him. Percy took Annabeth's book out of her hands and swooped her up over his shoulder. _

"_Percy! Put me down!" she screamed as her hit his back. Percy laughed. _

"_How about…no!" he replied. Percy ran all the way into the water until it reached his waist as Annabeth clung to him like a cat. _

"_Percy don't-" Percy dropped her in the water. Annabeth came up and tackled him underwater as well. Piper, Jason, Nico, and Leo were playing with the beach ball in the water while Ashley was still chasing Leo. It was a rather fun day. By the time the sun was set, they left Coney Island Beach in a heap on their way back to the lounge. _

"_What's the best summer vacation song ever?" Annabeth asked. _

"_It's finally summertime! We could do whatever we want!" Piper shouted. "Just let the sunshine! Get you up!" Nico made a face. _

"_No that's a horrible one, I hate that song" _

"_Cause I! Know! A summertime vacation song that you! Know! Where ever we go we'll be singing along!" Jason shouted. _

"_Like Na Na Na!" Leo clapped. Nico put his hands in his hair. _

"_No! You all suck for this! What's with all the Disney anyway?" he asked. _

"_There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation!" Percy started singing loudly as they headed into the hallway of their building. He held out the key to the lounge. _

"_And school comes along just to end it!" Thalia continued as they walked inside. _

"_So the annual problem of our generation is finding a good way to spend it!" Nico sang the last part with Ashley harmonizing with him. They paused before singing, "LIKE MAYBE!" with everyone else. Everyone laughed as they remembered the theme song to the show, Phineas and Ferb. _

_Nico nodded in appreciation. "Okay, that is the only one I like from Disney"_

"_Today was so awesome" Ashley stated. Leo nodded. _

"_And that my dear girlfriend is a fact!" _

"_Is that so?" Everyone froze as a figure made its way out of the recording room. Ashley's face paled. The man stopped in front of the teens looking seriously angry yet calm at the same. _

"_Dad" she gulped. _

Percy took Annabeth's hand. He thought it would be nice to walk her to her first period class. Percy stopped as he saw Leo inside his locker. Percy felt bad for him the most. Everything hit him the hardest and it was understandable. Leo looked more tired and weary every single day as he continued to search for someone unreachable. Well, unreachable to them. So far, the police haven't come up with much.

"Hey Leo" he greeted him. Annabeth smiled sadly at Leo. Leo didn't even notice them. It was as if he was in another world.

Leo was in pain every single day. He had to pass by her room every second in their apartment, see her things in their apartment, and live with every single reminder of her. He blamed her father for all of this happening. He blamed himself for it too.

Leo had his phone in his locker and was watching a video on it. It was from months ago.

"_Okay! You guys aren't seriously counting to sixteen?" she yelled happily. _

"She was beautiful that day", Leo voiced his knew that Leo would do anything and everything for her. _"Make a wish!" Leo yelled to her. She closed her eyes. _

Once the video stopped, Leo took a shaky breath and quickly took his phone out of his locker. He didn't click on another video but his thumb froze over a picture. It was of him and Ashley together on her birthday. They looked so happy and in love with each other. Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder.

"I told her I would always save her that day" He turned to look at us with broken eyes that were rimmed red.

"Leo, there wasn't anything you could have done," Annabeth tried to convince him. "None of us could have done anything". Leo looked down at the ground as he slammed his locker shut.

"I broke my promise to her," He said as he shouldered his bag. His voice was hoarse and low. "It's my fault that Ashley's still missing".

_**~.~.~**_

_**A/N: How was that for a first chapter? Did anyone figure it out in the beginning or did I just shock you all? I still think this chapter sucks, but I tried. Lol. **_

-ADOA


	2. Without You

September 9, 2013. Goode High.

Leo escaped Percy and Annabeth at his locker to make it to his first period. He had first period Music for the first time, since his schedule had been tweaked and he felt heavy hearted. He was able to choose his schedule before the school year ended and then he received an email confirming it. He got Ashley's too. They were supposed to have Music together. It was supposed to be fun. He was supposed to listen to her write music and be her critic.

Leo thought about watching another one of his saved videos on his phone, but the memories would continue to eat him alive. Leo hadn't been so out of it since his mom passed away, and that is saying something. He was sleep deprived since his phone became his new best friend.

Leo stepped into the music room and sank into a chair closest to the door, just in case he needed a getaway. He always needed those. Leo might have felt like a loser for grieving after months, but he had the right to.

It was hard to give up on the people you love, especially if he didn't know how they were doing, where they are, and if they still remembered you back. Leo squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of something else. He had music class, which reminded him of her. There were pictures of her in the school since she was a cheerleader. They lived in the same home so walking around was horrible for him. It was just all too much to handle.

Leo sank down in his chair ignoring the sympathetic looks from the sympathetic people. Everyone already knows about her being missing. It was all over the news. It was promoted on Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, and on E News. It's not his fault Ashley was well known by music artists all over New York. She had a grand shot at success and she jumped on it. That was the only reason her M.I.A. was being promoted and it made Leo sick. If she went missing before her stardom, no one would really care and the police wouldn't have spent more than a week on the actually case.

Leo went in his bag and pulled out her lyric journal. He usually opened it and ran his hand over the memories of her spending endless nights writing, and her breaks singing and gliding her fingers over instruments. Whenever he re-read her notes, it was almost as if she was serenading him in his head. Leo touched the scribbled words, feeling the light and rough lines. He played some songs in his head, comparing her voice, to the voices of the singers she sold her work to. He helped her with some of them, and she helped him try to write too, but it was her forte.

Leo smiled as he read one of his favorite lyrics. _I won't soar, I won't fly, I will never make it by without you. _It's like he knew which lyric and song was meant for him and he would feel the same way for her. The journal was like her diary, and Leo can read the side notes to each lyric and its meaning. It touched him, like his ultimate favorite lyric from an unfinished song that she started on Memorial Weekend. _Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song. _And it was exactly like that for him too. He loved how much he knew her better than anyone else.

Leo broke out of his thoughts when someone tapped his shoulder. Leo looked up at the person in front of him and nearly wanted to throw up. Was he going crazy? Did his mind hate him and thought this was some type of crazy punishment? Leo had no clue, but he was glad his seat was adjacent to the door. He wanted to run.

"Hi, is anyone sitting there?" Leo stared up at the girl is disbelief. She had soft almond eyes and caramel hair. Her skin was slightly tan and she was Leo's height, but slightly shorter. She was thin but had slight curves showing through her light blue dress.

The girl looked at Leo strangely, maybe because all he was doing was staring at her in shock as if she gave birth to a dog, which is bizarre. The girl shifted her weight onto each leg and moved over to the seat.

"I guess I'll sit then." she said. The girl sat down gracefully but twiddled her fingers in her lap nervously. Leo had never seen her before so it must have been her first day. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye as if Leo was unstable. Leo stared forward blankly. His mind must have been playing tricks on him.

She looked just like her. Well, with a few minor different details. This girl had the same brown eyes as Ashley. Her hair was the same length, tumbling down her back but in a loose side braid. Her height was the same and her figure was the same. Even her tan was nearly the same and Leo always thought of Ashley's tan as unique. Leo wondered if anyone else thought the same thing, but no one made any eye contact or glance towards the girl.

"Are you new here too?" The girl courageously asked, even though Leo was obviously ignoring her. Leo shook his head no, reluctantly. He wasn't in the mood to talk at all today, especially since he was in Ashley's specialty. The Music Room.

The girl sat back in her seat soaking in the fact that Leo didn't want to speak. She was probably thinking, what a great start at making friends. Not! Leo felt bad but it was not the time or place for him to suddenly act like everything was okay.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Muse finally walked in with a big smile.

"Good morning Mr. Muse…" The students in the classroom said less enthusiastically. Mr. Muse grinned.

"I'm glad to see I have the same students as last year, so you all must know the expectations of this year! I will briefly take attendance and then we'll discuss the plans for this semester and then you all can re-rank" This was the third year Leo would be doing everything again. He already knew of Mr. Muse' plans. Everyone preps throughout the year for the concert or play Mr. Muse products. Mr. Muse goes on and off with each. Last year was the concert, this year is the play and everyone was expected to audition. Ashley was excited for the play this year. Leo hoped that she'd be found in time.

Ranking was wear everyone was tested on their level in Music. Usually the ones in the top thirty or forty out of 120 students in all of the music classes were the actors. From forty-one to around seventy was the band. Seventy to one hundred were all stage crew. The rest did small things like help actually choose the cast, direct, sell tickets and snacks, just to make them feel a part of the team.

Leo hoped he'd be backstage rather than on stage.

"Okay, Jenny Abernan!"

"Present!"

"Chrissie Acerts!"

"Whatever!"

"Jacob Ben!"

"Dead!"

"Very funny. Paula Chamberlain!"

"Here!"

"Blake Dodege!"

"Not dead!"

"Ashl-" Mr. Muse stopped himself and froze. Leo sunk down in his seat in misery. Someone forgot to take her name off the roster since she wasn't here. Most of the class looked at Leo in sympathy. And he hated that look. The girl next to him looked at the class in confusion then at Leo.

_June 28, 2013. The Lounge._

"_Dad". Ashley paled as she saw her father standing right in front of her. In the lounge. As she held hands with Leo. In her beach wear. Holy schist. _

"_How did you get in here?" Ashley asked as her heart slammed against her chest. Her hands were sweaty and shaking. Everyone in the room was probably thinking the same thing. Holy schist. _

"_That's unimportant right now. The question is, why are _you_ here?" he asked chuckling darkly. Ashley pursed her lips. Anyone could see the fear in her eyes. She knew the consequences of disobeying her father. And she took the heavy risk anyway. _

"_I-" _

"_Was disobeying me? Sneaking around with your friends? Working with Melody Records? Whoring around with that boy? I dare you to say something else!" Ashley flinched as her father raised her voice. Hearing all those insults from him was like a knife to the heart, especially when all she wanted was to be accepted by her parents. _

"_She's not a whore." Leo spoke up once he noticed Ashley was looking down at her feet. Apollo had fury in his eyes and even Leo was frightened for a moment. Leo wasn't going to let anyone just trash his girl like that. Even if that person was her father. _

"_Of course she is, like mother like daughter!" Apollo yelled. Ashley's eyes stung but she managed to hold her ground. She wasn't going to let him try to break her or ruin her life. She never knew her mother, but if Ashley wasn't a whore then she was doing a good job being opposite her mother. _

_Percy stepped forward. "Hey, maybe you should calm down." _

_Apollo laughed humorlessly. "I'm far from calm. I'm outraged. You deliberately disobeyed me. And for what? You can't make it out there. They will chew you up and eat you alive. I'm trying to get you somewhere successful and this is how you repay me?" _

"_Repay you?" Ashley stepped forward in shock. "What have you ever done besides ridicule me? You know nothing of success. I've made it pretty damn far in performing and I'm not going to give it up!" _

"_Why won't you listen to me? You're so stubborn!"_

_Thalia snorted. "I can see where she gets it from." _

"_Why won't _you_ listen to _me?" _Ashley cried putting her hands in her hair. "I don't want to be a doctor! I'm not you! I made it in the music business just fine. I've worked with a bunch of other artists already and I'm damn good at it too. I'm not you!" Leo put his hand on her lower back rubbing soothing circles to comfort her. It was easy for her to get angry and he didn't think that Apollo yelling back at her would help anything at all. _

_Her words hit her father pretty hard. Apollo huffed. "You know what? I've had it! You're not even going to pack your things! You're coming back with me to Denver! Now!" _

September 9, 2013. Goode High.

"Missing in Action!" A random student muttered to one of his friends. Leo tried so hard to act like he didn't hear that. He'll sock him in the throat later. Mr. Muse had on a sad smile and continued with attendance as if nothing ever happened. Leo tried not to sound so dead when he shouted present to Mr. Muse.

"So your name is Leo? I'm Calypso Ogygia" Calypso, the girl beside him, held her hand out to him in a friendly manner. Leo decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and shake her hand anyway. He can't treat her a certain way just because he thought he would go crazy every time he looked at her. Her hand was soft. Like Ashley's. Her name was like that Caribbean music that Ashley listened to. She was pretty. Like Ashley. Well shit, there you go again Leo.

"It's nice to meet you!" she said gleefully. I didn't reply.

"So class, for both semesters we will be putting on a musical." Mr. Muse stated. The class began to get excited. Leo would have gotten excited too. But he didn't. No surprise.

"There will be a vote since there isn't a final decision on which musical. We are thinking either West Side Story, Phantom of the Opera, or one that you all know, High School Musical" The students began speaking among themselves about what part they'd want or if they want to act at all.

"So. Every day, I'll give you the entire period as an opportunity to practice for auditions for which has the most votes. So I'll give you a piece of paper and you'll all vote." Mr. Muse came around and handed everyone a sheet of paper. Leo personally preferred West Side Story because his favorite number was America. Ashley would have been perfect for Christine in PotO.

"What are you choosing?" Calypso asked him. "I chose High School Musical since I haven't seen the others."

Leo raised his eyebrows. "You've never seen West Side Story or Phantom of the Opera before?" Calypso shook her head.

"You have not lived. Who would you want to be?" Leo asked her suddenly interested.

"Huh?"

"In High School Musical."

"Oh! I'd probably try for Gabriella. She's my favorite." Leo nodded.

"That's cool." He replied. Mr. Muse came back around and took back the sheets.

"So I saw some various choices. I will announce the musical tomorrow along with audition dates. Right now, I'd like to start ranking. So we'll go in random order. There will be three different ranks, plus one overall to see how well you all can sing, the second on any other musical talents, and how well you are in Music theory. The test is on the front desk and you must return it to me tomorrow. Ranking will take up most of the week most likely."

Mr. Muse began to call up students as if it were an audition right there. Leo already knew he'd end up at place sixty- five for voice, seven for guitar, and thirty-six in Music theory. Leo was on his phone most of the time. He thought about how Ashley went missing, as he always did and he tried his hardest to put the pieces together, but he couldn't. There was something missing.

_June 28, 2013. The Lounge._

_Apollo took Ashley by the arm ready to head to the door. Leo held onto her other hand. _

"_Over my dead body." Leo growled which was so unlike him it was creepy. _

"_Listen kid, stay out of this!" Apollo told Leo. Leo kept his ground. _

"_No! Don't be that father. Don't make her do something she doesn't want to do. That will only make her resent you even further." Leo tried to make him understand but there was no getting through with him. _

"_Don't tell me how to parent! She's my underage daughter. I can do whatever I please!" _

"_Please! Don't make me go! I don't want to!" Ashley pleaded with him. Apollo's eyes softened for a brief second before they hardened again. She thought she had him for that second. _

"_You should have thought of that before you disobeyed me." He snapped. Apollo turned to the others. _

"_And if any of you try to stop me, I will not hesitate to call the police. This is none of your concern." He threatened. Ashley had tears running down her face making Leo's heart crunch. _

"_She's our friend," Nico said. "Or course it's our concern."_

"_Well she's not your friend anymore. As of now you all will have no contact with her. I'm taking away her phone, deactivating all of her social accounts, and enrolling her in a private school."_

"_You can't just take her away!" Piper scowled at Apollo. "She's my best friend. Please!" _

_Apollo pulled out his wallet and handed Piper money. "Here's ten thousand for rent since I know you've all been rooming together." Piper handed it back to him. _

"_I don't want your money." Apollo shrugged and stepped out the door holding onto her arm. _

"_No!" she cried. Leo held onto her arm. _

"_I love you. Don't you _ever_ forget that!" She briefly touched Leo's face. _

"_I'll find a way!" Leo shouted as Apollo slammed the door. _

"_I promise." His voice broke. _

September 9, 2013. Goode High.

That day seemed so far away and it's been so long. That was the last day he ever saw her. How could someone go from being dragged away to missing in under twenty-four hours? That was the question. The police couldn't find her anywhere in the city.

Leo pulled up another video on his phone and was about to plug in his headphones when he heard a beautiful voice. Leo's head snapped to the front of the room as he heard a soft melody that was so familiar. Was it possible that Ashley just showed up out of nowhere and threw a concert?

Calypso was in the front of the room with her eyes squeezed shut as she sang a soft melody that had the class in awe. Okay, now Leo knew he wasn't going crazy. They are almost alike.

Leo's phone buzzed in his hand as a text from an unknown number. Leo opened his phone and his breath hitched.

_Awe, do you miss your boo? I wonder how she'll take it when she sees her replacement. She's in a bad enough state. Wouldn't want anything else on her plate! ;)_

_-XOXO_

And below was a picture which made his heart stop. Leo wanted to throw up. It all made sense. Everything fit together like puzzle pieces. Leo glared at his phone. The picture showed Ashley tied to a bed by her wrists, sleeping soundly. She looked clean, but she didn't look healthy. There were dark bags under her eyes and her skin was pale. Her hair was sprawled around her like a halo. She was wearing a white dress that reached her ankles with long sleeves. She actually looked like she was dead. This made Leo scared.

But there was one thing Leo noticed. There was an alarm clock in the picture.

Date: July 1, 2013. Time: 1:03.

That means that she wasn't just missing this entire time. She'd been kidnapped. And XOXO was most likely behind it.

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for this late update, but I have a life and I like it lol. But I'm apologizing ahead of time. I won't update every story for the next two or three weeks. I have extra dance practices because I have two competitions coming up and they are back to back weekends. I'll be updating Freedom and Cinderella this week –IT'S SPRING BREAK!- but that's it until competition is over, May 4**__**th**__**. If I update in between today and then it's because I found time –yay!-. So please bear with me. **_

_**I hoped you like this update and got a bit more insight to the first main plot. **_

_**A poll will be up for which musical to put up. West Side Story, Phantom of the Opera, or High School Musical. Personally I love Phantom of the Opera, but I wasn't sure how many of you would like it because everyone is open to different things. **_

_**I will reveal the chosen OC than another author has given me next update!**_


	3. Get A Clue

September 9, 2013. Goode High.

As soon as the bell rang, Leo bolted straight out of the classroom. He felt antsy as he waited for his lunch period so he could speak with Jason, Piper, and Reyna. As he looked over the message again, and again, it sent shivers up his spine.

His girlfriend was kidnapped by XOXO. Or possibly sent somewhere by XOXO. It didn't matter but she was gone and in trouble for all he knew. She was tied to a bed and looked sickly pale. Leo tried not to let his mind dwell too much on how she was doing now. He only prayed she was alive and healthy. Leo sent a text to the three of them SOS and they were to meet up in the library.

After fourth period Global History he ran over to library being one of the first few inside. He found a table in the back corner of the library. One that was secluded and had no signs eavesdroppers anytime soon. Reyna was the first one to come in. Her hair was in a side braid and reached down to past her waist. She was wearing a purple polo shirt and white jeans. Her face was plain as if she wasting her time meeting him in the library. But Leo knew that once he told her the news, her expression would be much different.

"So, what's the SOS?" she asked bored.

"We should probably wait for Jason and Piper." He responded. Reyna nodded and sat down, pulling out an apple.

"Sorry, missed breakfast." She said quickly. Leo shrugged in no position to judge. If you're hungry, you're hungry. Jason and Piper came in hand in hand and sat down next to Reyna. Piper smiled at her and Reyna smiled back.

"Hey." She said. It's funny. Leo would have thought Piper would be the one to hold a grudge on Reyna, but she didn't. She was calm and collected and made no signs of wanting to kill Reyna from the previous school year's events.

"So, what's this about?" Jason asked, folding his hands on the table. Leo pushed his phone in the center for the three of the them to see. Piper's mouth parted. Reyna spit out a piece of her apple and put her hand over her mouth.

"Where did you find this?" Jason asked taking a closer look. Reyna, despite her earlier spit take, took a huge chunk of her apple as if it was popcorn and this was a movie.

"It was sent to me. XOshitface is behind this." Leo sneered at the inanimate object. His hands were in fists. Piper put her soft hands over his to help calm him down.

"So you're saying that she was kidnapped?" Jason questioned. Leo nodded. That is exactly what he was saying. Jason looked back at the picture on his screen.

"But…why?" he asked.

"I don't know?" Leo said sarcastically. "Why is the sky blue?" Jason put his hands up surrendering.

"Hey." Piper reprimanded. "Cut it out. XOXO is back to terrorize us again, so please hold back on the sarcasm.

Reyna shook her head. "I don't even think XOXO was ever gone. Maybe this person was plotting the entire time. Maybe that's how we were able to relax after the shooting. Well, until now."

"Do you think we should tell the cops?" Piper asked. "I mean this is extremely serious.

"We can't." Reyna replied. "Telling the cops will make XOXO do something drastic. She might even hurt Ashley even worse. This is our problem alone." Leo was comfortable with leaving it up to the cops, but they weren't such a good help when she went missing.

June 2, 2013. Somewhere in NYC.

_Ashley didn't mean to kick her dad in the balls and hop out a moving vehicle. But she was desperate. She was going to do every little thing in her power to stay with her friends. _

_Her dad had to drag her inside his car. No one tried to help her, no one tried to stop him. All the assholes called bystanders just did what they were called. By stand. It enraged her so much that she wanted to punch them all if she returned. _

_Not if, but when. When she returned she was going to kiss the life out of Leo. When she returned she was going to make sure that nothing ever stands in her way. But even she had that small amount of doubt in her. _

"_How could you do this to me?" she cried. She was begging and pleading for him to let her go back, but he merely stared at the road. Ashley had given up on crying and ordering him to turn around. She ran out of tears. She was tired. _

"_I hate you. I hate you so much. And you are just like mom. You both ruined my life." She said quietly the same words she said in the hospital months ago. Apollo, a she was going to call him instead of dad, didn't bat an eye at her. Although, she couldn't read his emotions. His eyes were red and his jaw was locked. Did her words hurt him? Probably, but she didn't care. His actions hurt her. _

_Ashley hiccupped in tears before a sudden idea hit her. The pulled up at a stop light. Her dad- Apollo said they were going straight to the airport but which one? JFK? LaGuardia? She was too busy yelling at him that she didn't pay attention to where they were going. But that wasn't going to stop her. _

_She discreetly took out her seatbelt and gripped the door handle. Before the stoplight could turn green, she lifted her foot to kick Apollo where the sun doesn't shine and she flung the door open. Apollo groaned in pain and his eyes widened as she jumped out the car in front of now moving traffic. _

"_Come back here!" he wheezed. Ashley didn't look back as she jumped and ran past moving cars that constantly horned her. She didn't stop running. She didn't stop running until her lungs gave out. She could see Apollo starting to move his car after his recovered injury to follow her. Ashley panted as she hurried into a parking lot. She hid behind some cars until she saw Apollo pass the parking lot. She sighed with relief and collapsed on the ground. Her right sandal was busted. She took it off and tried to fix but her head snapped up when someone stepped in front of her. _

"_Cal?" _

September 9, 2013. Goode High.

"Leo?" Someone called his name. Leo jumped at the familiar voice and his heart nearly stopped. He had to remind himself that it wasn't her. Piper's face paled along with Reyna and Jason's. Piper was wondering if she was hallucinating at the sight of her best friend in front of her. But Piper could see the differences almost immediately after the shock faded.

"Calypso." Leo faked smiled. He turned to the surprised other three and introduced them. "This is Calypso. Calypso these are some of my friends. Jason, Piper, and Reyna." Reyna felt touched. She never really thought that the others thought of her as a friend after January. And the fact that Leo just confirmed it, made her feel welcome.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all." Jason and Piper merely stared at Calypso. Piper muttered something to Jason.

"She looks…" she trailed off.

"I know." Jason whispered back. Reyna broke out of her surprise and smiled at the girl.

"Are you new?" Reyna asked her. Calypso nodded.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Queens." Reyna nodded as if she had no idea how to start a conversation. The tension was high and awkward.

"Well, I'll see you all later." Calypso waved and walked over to another desk.

"That was creepy. She looks just like Ashley! That's just a coincidence right?" Piper whispered but everyone could hear the bewilderment in her voice.

"Of course it is, Piper. We'll figure all that out later. What's the plan now?" Reyna waved Piper off.

"Let's track the messages." Jason suggested. Reyna sighed.

"I've tried that with an app. It didn't work." Leo laughed.

"Did you really think that an iPhone app could track messages?" Reyna took another bite out of her apple angrily.

"No..." She frowned. The group liked Reyna when she wasn't so edgy and unfathomable. She was just as human as everyone else. She has a sense of humor, she's smart but has her slow moments, and she was tough. But what they all liked the most was that she had a heart. She always had a heart, but the group never knew.

Piper chuckled. "Do you think you could do it?" she asked Leo. Leo nodded. He would do anything to get his girlfriend back in his arms.

"I could try on my laptop, but it will take some time." He said. Jason pursed his lips.

"Whatever it takes. Right?"

Reyna's lips were in a tight line. "Right?"

"We all couldn't find the yearbook's right?" Piper asked. They nodded in agreement, wondering where her question was going.

"Maybe we should go back to our middle school. They should have them. Maybe we can ask old students their opinion too?" Piper suggested. Reyna's eyes lit up like a light bulb.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" she slapped herself on the forehead with her half eaten apple. Leo took the apple out of her hand and chucked it at a bookshelf.

"That's littering!" She snapped.

"Yeah well, the apple was annoying me." Reyna scowled before smiling mischievously and pulling a second apple out of her bag.

"Take that!" she exclaimed.

"Shah!" The librarian shushed them dramatically when she passed their table. She picked up Reyna's apple off the floor and tossed it in the garbage while glaring at them.

"Rotten kids…"she muttered.

"Anyway, let's check it out later this week. Once we find the yearbook which they surely should have, maybe we can have some sort of clue." Jason declared.

"I hope your right." Piper mumbled.

June 2, 2013. Somewhere in NYC.

"_I'm sorry you must have me mistaken for someone else?" Ashley said quickly putting her sandal back on, ready to sprint again. The man had salt and pepper hair, dark eyes, and dark skin. There was a sick glint in his eyes that made Ashley nervous. _

"_Cal, I missed you so much." The man said. Okay? Ashley didn't want to have to explain to man that he isn't 'Cal' so she tried for a quick escape._

"_I'm sorry but I'm not Cal. Excuse me." Ashley tried to walk away from the man, but he grabbed onto her wrist. Her breathing began to speed up. _

"_Let go of me!" she yelled. Ashley ripped away from his grasp and made a run for it through the cars in the parking lot. The man was psycho. She maneuvered through cars and tried to run. It was dark and the parking lot was huge. Ashley hid behind a blue car and kneeled. She couldn't see the man anywhere. She quickly lay on the ground and rolled underneath the car. She tried to control her breathing. _

"_Cal, please come out. I just want to take you home. Audrey misses you." He shouted. Ashley could tell he was close by. Take her home? Who did he think she was?_

_Ashley had no time to think about it when hands grabbed her ankles and pulled her from under the car. She screamed as she felt her skin breaking on her arms and stomach. Being dragged on the concrete isn't fun. _

"_No! Let go of me!" She screamed. She tried to fight him off. She struggled in the man's arms as he held her tightly. _

"_No! Leo! Somebody! Help me!" she cried. She felt something prick her arm. What the hell? The man carried her as her fight dies down. He put her inside the back of what looked like a white van. He shut the van door. The last thing she saw was the walls of the van which had pictures covering every inch. Girls with brown hair and brown eyes on the left side and girls with brown hair and blue eyes on the other. And Ashley saw her face all over the left side. _

_Then everything went black._

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! Short chapter? Sorry. I just wanted to fit in the chat between the gang when Leo showed them the message and I gave more insight onto how Ashley went missing. She was being stalked for a while. Gasp! Does anyone see the connection between certain specific things? I can't really explain it without giving too much away. **_

_**This story will be skipping between times. So in one chapter it will be Halloween and at the next it will be like the middle of November, yet the flashbacks will all take place in the summer. That's why I have the dates up there. I have the entire story planned down to each date. So I am getting it together. **_

_**Oh. And the OC I chose is Audrey Belle Chambers because she fit the character I needed and I thought she'd be perfect for it. She was submitted by Jefferson Author. **_


	4. Part of the List

June 2, 2013. Leo's House.

_A knock on the door pulled Leo out of his depressed state. He hadn't left his room since he got inside after Ashley left. His friends were still at the lounge trying to figure out ways to bring her back without waiting two years, but he wanted to be alone. He wanted to suffer in his room and stare at the ceiling in despair. It's been an two hours and he was already dying inside._

_He went straight into his room. He felt like he nothing to hope for anymore. He wasn't looking forward to the rest of the summer anymore, especially since he wouldn't have anything to distract him. He considered sleeping in Ashley's room, but that would only make him feel worse. _

_Leo groaned before getting up to open the door. He had an ample of hope that it was Ashley, telling him that she ditched her dad in the airport and ventured all the way back to his open arms. He doubted that. It could've been Piper. She left her keys home often, needing either Leo or Ashley to open the door for her whenever she got back from dates with Jason. _

_Leo grumbled, walking over to the door. He opened it and blinked at the visitor. Apollo stood outside his door forlornly. Leo blinked at him, holding back rage. He'd never wanted to punch someone so badly. Well, there was that one time when Ashley's ex-boyfriend Roy cheated on her and she nearly had a mental breakdown in the woods, but that's besides the point. Leo couldn't have anyway. At the end of the day, Apollo was an adult and Leo was a kid, he was his girlfriend's dad, and he could sue his ass to Jupiter._

_"I need your help." Leo closed his door in his face, but Apollo held the door. Leo pushed against the door. _

_"Dude, let it go. You've ruined hers and my life enough. What more do you want?" Apollo held his ground against the Leo's force. _

_"Instead of closing the door, don't you want to know why she isn't with me now?" Apollo asked angrily. Leo let go of the door as he heard his words, purposefully letting Apollo fall through and stumble. He didn't even laugh. He was more worried about her. Although it didn't amuse him how much hostility he owned. Usually everyone else held that hostility and it kind of made him feel...confident. It was kind of laughable. _

_"Talk." he ordered, still feeling slightly superior. _

_"She's missing." _

_"What?" Leo's loud voice carried out from the room. _

_"She jumped out of the car after punching me, and I couldn't find her. I assumed she would return to here. I went to check the lounge, but no one was there, and it's been two hours. I have her phone." Leo knew he was telling the truth by the serious look in his eyes. It wasn't a trick or anything. He was right. If she got away, she would've went home. __Leo felt the urge to hit something. His hands were in fists as the feeling returned. So, he hit Apollo. _

_Apollo grunted in a weird, "Ungh." and tumbled backwards, clutching his jaw. Leo shook out his fingers. _

_It felt awesome. _

September 16, 2013. The School's Library

Leo rushed inside the library during his lunch period excited. He was a step closer to figuring out where Ashley was ad he was ecstatic. He was again, waiting for Jason, Piper, and Reyna. Leo spent the entire week using a program to track and hack into whatever XOXO was using to torment them. Enough was enough and they were going to end it all.

Leo spent every moment working on his laptop. Sure, it was tiring bothersome, and took some time from his actual duties, but when they find Ashley and get rid of XOXO, it will be worth it.

Piper and Reyna came into the library, chatting arm in arm. What's got them in such a good mood?

"So, did you finish it?" Piper asked excited. Reyna looked like she was bouncing. Were they hyped about that? Well, this hopefully will be the best news they've all heard in a while. To reveal XOXO. They'd be heroes. Well, only among themselves. They'd be free.

"Where's Jason?"

"He's with Coach in the gym for a basketball team meeting. Try-outs are later this week." Piper responded.

"Okay, so I've got a hold on XOXO, by tracking. Once I hit enter, it on will show where its coming from and a bunch of files in the phone." Leo notified him.

"So, let's get this over with." Reyna said. Leo started up his laptop. Once his home screen showed up, he pulled up the program.

June. 29, 2013. The Lounge. 

_"I'm truly sorry, but the rule is to wait 48 hours before we can start an investigation or file a report. I'm pretty sure I said the same thing to you seven hours ago. Call back in two days." Apollo hung up his cell phone after getting the response from the police department. After he told Leo, Leo called the gang and they all stepped in to find Ashley at the early morning. It was currently eight A.M. And there was no such luck._

_"This is stupid!" Thalia spat at nothing. "How could you lose her in the first place? I know the girl wounded your balls, but come on!"_

_Apollo frowned at the ground. It was only Thalia, Jason, and Percy awake. Everyone else was taking their turn at rest from the all-nighter._

_"Calm down," Percy said hanging up his cell-phone when he made his way into the room, just as frustrated, "We can't just scream at her dad all day."_

_"We wait until tomorrow." Jason said. Percy nodded._

_"Exactly." _

_Percy sat down on the couch. "I called her brother, Max. Remember him?" Thalia nodded. _

_"Of course. Is he coming to New York?" She asked. _

_"Yeah, he's booking a flight for himself. His wife and daughter are staying home. He should be here by tomorrow." _

_Jason sat next to Percy with his coffee mug. "How'd he take it?" _

_"He hung up, then called back, thinking I was pranking him." The room was filled with silence after Percy spoke. It was eerily quiet and the tension was high._

_Thalia took a sip of her much needed coffee. Her eyes were bloodshot from her weariness. She sighed with a sad smile._

_"The saying really is true. You never know what you have until its gone. But, she's always been our friend."_

_Jason looked at one of the pictures hanging on the wall. There were quite a few. They caught moments that Jason never really grasped and he was lucky it was caught. He saw pictures of him and Piper. Percy and Annabeth. Thalia and Nico. Leo and Ashley. All of them together in different places._

_"Remember the time we all went to the beach on New Year's Eve?" Jason asked. Thalia's face brightened at the thought. Percy smiled._

_"Yeah, her and Leo kissed and we all thought they would finally get together." Thalia reminisced._

_"Or the time when we were all trying to help Jason out and she started singing one way or another because the lyrics fit." Percy laughed._

_"Yeah we all stared at her like she grew three heads." Jason joined in. Apollo just stared out the window. He never really understood how happy she was there and he was taking it away from her. He was taking her away from them. He wondered why he made such rash decisions in the first place. He was beginning to wonder if he was doing it for her sake or for his. He didn't want her to grow up how he did. Young, Wild, and Free. He didn't want everything to crash and burn for her like it did to him. But maybe, everything was going to crash and burn for her _because_ of him._

_"I remember when she sang at mom's wedding. She was amazing. I always liked duets with her." Percy said. He smiled with pride to himself he couldn't deny it. His daughter was amazing. He'd heard some of the hits she produced, and liked them even though he didn't realize it was made by her. She was rising star, and he was a monster._

_Apollo nearly jumped at the movement beside him. The young Cherokee girl stood next to him. She looked at him with her changing eyes, with the other three teens in her peripheral vision._

_"You get it now, don't you." She breathed. Her eyes gave off different emotions, but Apollo recognized only two: Pity, and Forgiveness. He nodded to Piper._

_"I am so sorry. To all of you. To her. This is all my fault. I should have never..."_

_Piper put her hand, tentatively, on his shoulder. Apollo squeezed his eyes shut. _You never know what you have until it's gone_._

September 16, 2013. The School's Library.

"No! No! No!" Leo exclaimed as he beat the side of his laptop and shook it. His laptop screen shut off and everything went black.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked as Leo ran a hand through his hair and sank back in his chair.

"I've..."

"Been hacked." Reyna finished for him, as she pulled Leo's laptop aside towards his. Reyna started tapping along the keyboard.

"What? How?" Leo shrugged to Piper's questions.

"I don't know. Why is the sky blue?"

Piper looked at Leo dryly. "You used that last week."

"Hey! I had no time to think of sassy responses!"

"Guys, look." Reyna said, her eyes widening at the screen. The screen lit up with cherry red kisses. Reyna didn't know how to stop it.

"I don't know what's going on. XOXO must be doing something to their device." Reyna said. A picture lit the screen brightly. Reyna blinked in shock. It was their graduation photos, each photo cropped and pasted on a white background. Each one of them had on a cap and gown and beamed towards the now absent photographer. Each photo had one big X on it. And some on the letters from their names were underlined. It looked like this: Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano. Ashley Eleni. Jason Grace. Piper Mclean. Leo Valdez.

"What the hell." Reyna murmured to herself. She took out a piece of paper from her binder and a pen and started scribbling words.

Leo furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"Copying it. I think it might be a code. 'A' did stuff like this in Pretty Little Liars all the time."

"Well, this isn't Pretty Little Liars! This isn't some mysterious drama on ABC! It's the 'We-are-being-targeted-by-a-psycho-show!" Leo responded. Reyna rolled her eyes and ignoring. .

"We really need to get that yearbook. We should go this Friday." Piper said. Leo frowned then nodded.

"Alright." He sighed. Reyna put her hand on his shoulder.

"We will find her, Leo" Reyna said. Leo didn't find her words reassuring at all.

* * *

_**A/N: Actually. It's the Ridiculous-story-on-fanfiction.**_

_**Please, excuse the mistakes. I will bring Percabeth in soon, just bare with me. I needed to get this part of the storyline started so everything makes sense. **_

_**LOL, hey. Dance season is over. I extended my small vaca and now I'm back. My recital was on Sunday and now all I have left is getting through the last two weeks on Junior year. I'm practically a senior already. Huah *Does Nae Nae!* *Twerk!* *Bunch of pirouettes!* **_

_**So yeah. *blushes* **_Review please?

_**No seriously. Please, review for my sake. **_


End file.
